Løøp boiz (News)
Spinny news flash New Spinnyboi found! A random sighting of an orange Spinnyboi with puppet boi eyes have been spotted! The user dosen't have a picture of the creature scampering across her lawn, with puppets in its hand. Trying to contact the creature, she walked slowly over to it. Frightened it ran. Now for a interview with the jammer who spotted it themselves; Velvet GentlePotato. Velvet: ok am I on? news: yes, so tell us about the event. Velvet: Well I went to feed my dogs and water the chomper plants and I saw a strange cretature. News. Ok go on, Velvet, I went to go interact, being the social person I am, and it ran away. I am still confused now on what it was, and now my mom's gonna be mad at me. News: Can you explain what it looked like in better detail? Velvet: well it was a orange color, tangerine orange, with two puppets, a spinnyboi and a cheesetiger. It didn't have a flower or lei. The eyes were normal looking, just white rather than black. News: We will send it to the Spinny labs, thank you for your time you put into this, but for now, I will call it a løøp boi for now News flash Picture of Spinnyboi found! Velvet has gotten a picture now of the boi, here is the image. It happened on January 28, 2019. The boi was spotted in her house, eating cake. She has agreed to call it a løøp boi. She captured it now in a cage in her house. This boi will be sent to the lab on January 29, 2019, at 11:30 AM. This will be a special thing, because her sister has agreed to do it. This is a rarer species of spinnyboi due to the fact that it looks like a hybrid species, and the fact that he is the only one seen, and the fact that we have traveled to the wild and have seen no others of its kind. 4:25 PM: More of their kind have been found, but in prototypes. Nonmember ones have been spotted with freedom bands. Wild Spinny explorer, Dancing SpiritCloud has come to pay a visit, with information about the prototypes. News: Hello, so can you tell us about the expedition and the prototypes? Dancing: Well yes, here's the story. I was walking in sarapia forest and I saw a tribe of those spinnyboiz. As I had seen, most were wearing puppets and trying to do a play, and then I saw there eyes turn red, not natural. I covered my eyes and ears, running. They didn't chase me. News: Interesting Update: Now we have a Spinnyboi expert here, Darling RoundHiker. She will explain if this can be explained by looking at the picture. Darling: Many times I have seen melted cheese Spinnyboiz, but never one with puppets, it can probably be explained though. It changes costumes to look like a Spinnyboi, then reveals the puppets And attempts to hypnotize the jammer. Quite a system I say, quite special as well. The reason I chose this as special is because it may be a hybrid bred in the wild, considering it seemed to be doing the ability of a mere squirrel, by sticking the cake in his mouth for his family. News: Very interesting, very very interesting. Category:New Spin Times Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Uncommon species Category:Boiz that are evil/work for cheese tigers